


Saving Christmas

by heffermonkey



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Santa Clause (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Comedy, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Romance, Seasonal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve McGarrett is a grumpy, miserable old spoilsport who nearly ruins Christmas for all of Hawaii. Santa send his head Elf, Bernard, to enlist the help of Danny Williams in helping Steve McGarrett find his Christmas spirit and save Christmas in Hawaii.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once Upon a time....

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally deleted this fic from the archives, so I'm reposting in preparation for the sequel which will be posted come Dec 1st.

_Once upon a time, on the island of Oahu, it was nearing Christmas. Decorations had been hung, trees and palms festooned with ornaments and twinkle lights and children everywhere were counting down the last days of school before the holiday vacation. It is in a classroom this story begins...._

"Miss Williams?"

Grace felt her heart race and her stomach lurch as her attention was drawn from the window where she'd been staring at a stray white whispy cloud just in her eye line. She sat up straight and looked at the front of the classroom where her teacher, Mr McGarrett, was staring at her waiting for an answer. She gulped down and noticed Tommy watching her with pity that she was in trouble.

"Perhaps you'd like to share with the class what's on your mind that is so much more important than learning todays lesson?" Mr McGarrett said sternly.

Grace didn't like Mr McGarrett. She'd tried, really really hard, more than everyone else, to like him. But he was always moody, he yelled a lot and he never seemed happy. Nobody liked him, it was an impossible task.

"Nothing Sir," she said quietly, wishing she could melt into her seat, into the floor or disappear in a cloud of smoke.

"No please," Mr McGarrett retorted, waving a hand at her. "Stand up and explain to the class what you were daydreaming about."

Grace swallowed down again, looked around the class and finding everyone had eyes on her. Most of them looked fearful, some looked relieved that it wasn't them who'd been caught out this time. She dug her fingernails into her desk and hoped he'd leave her alone but he cleared his throat and she glanced up again at him. He was worse than when her Dad got mad at her about something, at least he didn't rub it in after he yelled. Usually they'd make up straight after when his temper faded and she'd apologised for whatever she'd done wrong.

"We're waiting Grace," Mr McGarrett said, standing up from where he leaned against his desk. "Class won't be dismissed until you've explained yourself, so I suggest you do it sooner rather than later."

She chanced a glance at Tommy who shrugged his shoulders slightly and gave her a nod. She tried to think of a good excuse but she'd never been any good at lying and she stood slowly, knees trembling as everyone watched her, Mr McGarrett folding his arms and watching her keenly. She felt heat on her skin and knew her cheeks were going red as she ducked her head down and twisted her hands together.

"I was," she started, voice small. There was a lump in her throat and she found it hard to speak. She forced herself not to cry, though that's what she really wanted to do, vision going blurry from watery eyes. "I was trying to figure out how Santa Claus travels all over the world in twenty four hours."

She felt the heat now boil on her cheeks, on her neck. Her fellow classmates gave nervous laughs but it was something some of them had been discussing in recess so it wasn't totally silly. She wanted to run out of the room in embarrassment but that would mean passing Mr McGarrett and who knew what he'd say or do.

"Quiet," Mr McGarrett snapped, the class falling into a hush instantly, keeping his attention on her. "Santa Claus? Really Grace? How old are you?"

"Nine Sir," Grace replied with a small frown. He knew how old she was so why was he asking?

"Oh, really? Because I'd think people of that age wouldn't be silly enough to believe in Santa Claus anymore. Should I have you sent to the kindergarten for the rest of the term?"

Grace felt her ears buzzing and she couldn't answer, just stared at her hands and hoped he'd let her sit down. Mr McGarrett looked about the rest of the class with a sullen glare like they were all mad.

"Santa Claus is a story, someone made up to make the season more fun for you. But wasting your energy trying to understand how he flies around the world in twenty four hours or how he comes down the chimney? How about you all use your brains for your classwork and understand it's all impossible, he doesn't actually exist?"

Nobody spoke, but the class all stared at him like he was mad. Not that Steve McGarrett cared, he didn't even see that he'd broken a few beliefs in their young minds. He turned his attention back to Grace.

"Come here," he insisted and she looked up as he walked around his desk and sat down, writing on a sheet of paper.

Everyone watched as she made her way to the front of class nervously, drawing near to the desk. He held out the piece of paper to her.

"You can write lines for the rest of class," he said sternly as he looked at her. He was always frowning, his brow bunched up into tight lines at the bridge of his nose. Grace took the paper off him. "If you're not willing to pay attention and would rather daydream about made up people then that's fine. But not in my class. Go and sit down."

She escaped quickly back to her desk, burying her head down so as to not see everyone still looking at her. Mr McGarrett began speaking to the class again and she took in what he'd written on the paper for her to copy out.

"I will learn to pay attention in class and not sit daydreaming about silly nonsense and make believe."

She started writing out the lines neatly in rows under where Mr McGarrett had written the words. Her cheeks were still warm and the lump in her throat was getting harder to ignore. As she copied the lines some of the ink blurred as a few tears she couldn't stop escaping dropped from her cheeks onto the paper. She'd turned over once she got to the bottom of the page and was still copying when the bell rang and it was time for home. But nobody ever moved until Mr McGarrett said so and there was a silent pause until he said 'class dismissed.'

Grace moved as quickly as her classmates, grabbing her pencil case and some work books, stuffing them in her bag. Everyone was talking and jostling each other as they made their way out but she had to pause at her teachers desk to hand over her work. He didn't look up as she laid it down and she didn't wait for a comment, escaping with Tommy out into the hall. But she did look back, saw Mr McGarrett pick up the page of lines, giving it barely a glance before scrunching it up and tossing the ball of paper into the bin.

She didn't say anything to any of her friends as she walked out of school. Tommy tried cheering her up by telling a silly joke and doing an impression of Mr McGarrett which would usually make her giggle but it wasn't working. Walking down the steps she spied her dad waiting by his car with a smile on his face and she tried to smile herself only she wasn't feeling very happy.

"Hey monkey," he dad said as she approached.

"Hey Danno," she sighed as he guided her to the car with a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked as he opened the car door.

Grace nodded and slid into the seat, grabbing the seatbelt and pulling it around her. Danny got into the drivers seat and eyed her in the mirror before turning around and looking at her with concern.

"What's up?"

Grace didn't want to talk about it. Nor did she want to say anything at school because she knew her dad would march into the building right now to speak to Mr McGarrett and she didn't want that to happen.

"Nothing," she shrugged. "Can we go for shave ice?"

"If we go for shave ice will you tell me what's wrong?" Danny asked, knowing she was holding back on something. Something that had upset her and was making her a little nervous.

Grace considered the proposal. She'd end up telling him anyway and shave ice would cheer her up. Nodding she tried to give him a smile, small and forced as it was.

"Okay, shave ice it is," Danny agreed, pulling away from the curb.

~

"Then he gave me lines to copy out and when I gave him them at the end of class he scrunched them up and put them in the bin," Grace said, lip quivering as she wiped the back of her hand over her eyes. Danny handed her a napkin and tried to look sympathetic.

Inside he was fuming.

Strawberry shave ice and Danny's gentle probing had gotten her talking and once she'd started there was no stopping her. She'd started crying part of the way through which made his protection instinct go through the roof.

"Is it true Danno? Is there really no Santa Claus?" she asked, wide eyes looking up at him eventually.

He'd hoped to have one more year before the magic wore off. He knew once she got older it would be harder to convince her of Santa Claus, flying reindeer and elves.

"Well Grace, it's like this," Danny started. He didn't want to shatter her excitement but he didn't want to lie to her when she asked, especially if next year he'd have to explain the truth. "There are a few stories about who Santa Claus really was. There really was a man who took gifts to children, children whose families couldn't afford to buy them presents. It sort of became this big idea, that he was this magic person who lives with the elves and brings us presents every Christmas eve. I know it's not what you want to hear but I think you're old enough to understand. It's still okay to believe in him, it's part of Christmas tradition to think Santa exists. There isn't anything wrong in thinking about him, believing in him, imagining him."

"So Mr McGarrett was telling the truth?" she said in dismay, hoping somehow her grumpy teacher had gotten it wrong.

"Well, yes," Danny nodded, resting a hand on her shoulder "But he shouldn't have told you like he did. I'm sorry monkey, are you disappointed?"

"No, not really," Grace admitted. "We could still maybe put out cookies and milk on Christmas eve couldn't we? Just in case? I mean what if we're all wrong? Maybe this whole time people don't believe in him and he really does exist? Like God. People believe in God even though they've never seen him. Doesn't mean he isn't real does it?"

Danny smiled at his daughter and put an arm around her, giving her a squeeze. "Of course you're right Gracie. We can still put out milk and cookies, because you never know do you. You just never know."


	2. Bernard the Arch Elf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernard makes an appearance

"McGarrett?" Danny asked from the doorway.

Steve looked up with a sigh. Another parent, he usually had a visit from one at least once a week if not more often. If the parents stopped filling their kids heads with silly notions or taught them how to properly behave, pay attention and do their homework, he wouldn't receive so many visits. This one wasn't too tall, broad around the shoulders, blonde hair slicked back. Blue eyes, pouty mouth. Pissed off expression on his face.

"Yes?" Steve asked, not standing. If he could get rid of this one quickly he could get the last of the homework marked instead of taking it home with him.

"Where do you get off telling my daughter Santa Claus doesn't exist?" Danny said, stepping into the classroom and feeling a thrum of anger as Steve didn't stand to greet him or pay him much attention.

Steve sighed and set down his pen, looking up at him after a pause.

"I teach nine and ten year olds, not kindergartners," Steve replied tiredly. Really? Parents and the crap they fed their children. "I'd prefer not to feed the fantasies their parents indulge them in at home. I'm assuming you're Grace's father."

"You assume correctly," Danny snapped back in reply. "What are you? The Grinch incarnate?"

"No I'm a teacher Mr Williams. And your daughter needs to start paying better attention in class rather than daydreaming about non existent characters that have no connection to her classes. Grace is a dreamer, her attention is lacking and she's immature compared to her peers in terms of how she thinks. Don't you think it's best now to rid of her silly ideas such as Santa Claus than have her ridiculed by her classmates?"

"The only person I've heard ridiculing her lately is you," Danny said, standing before the desk. "My daughter comes home crying because you embarrass her in front of her classmates then force her to write lines about paying attention, destroying that piece of work before she's barely out of the door. Where the fuck do you get off? You never heard of positive re-enforcement."

"Oh God, you're one of those parents?" Steve said, standing up and tossing his pen aside. "Look I apologise that Grace was upset. But I'm not going to let her behaviour slide because she doesn't like being told off. If she doesn't want to get into trouble in class then she'll have to learn to pay attention. She won't learn to pay attention if left to dream the afternoon away without repercussions. I'm certainly not going to compliment her on copying out lines that are meant to enforce the punishment for her actions. Next time she'll pay attention and not daydream."

"One of those parents?" Danny asked exasperated. He looked Steve up and down and wondered how such a cynic had become a teacher and more importantly, why? He didn't understand people who had an evident dislike of children choosing a profession that meant they were around children all of the time. "You mean the kind who nurture our kids, encourage them to have imaginations, a little fun in their lives? Grace is a good kid, she's a good student, or so I'm told by all her other teachers. Only you seem to have a problem with her."

"Mr William's I really don't have time nor the inclination to stand an argue with you about how well Grace does in school. To be fair her grades are good and she does her homework, hands it in on time. But if she's too busy daydreaming instead of learning inside the classroom then that won't last much longer. Filling a child's head with nonsense such as Santa Claus is ridiculous at her age. And I'm not going to lie to my students, there is no such thing as Santa Claus."

"Well actually, he's a person, not a thing," a voice interrupted before Danny could reply.

They both frowned at each other and looked around. Another man stood at the back of the classroom looking at an atlas. He was chewing on a candy cane and turned his attention back to them.

"Who are you?" Steve asked, wondering whose other parent he'd pissed off that day.

"I'm Bernard, Arch elf, or head elf is you will," Bernard replied, standing up and walking along the aisle of seats, glaring at Steve. "And you - you just took a big whammy to Christmas magic in this town. Twenty eight innocents in one foul swoop all of a sudden not believing anymore. It actually scaled on the magic-o-metre. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Danny took in the appearance of the guy. He was wearing tights - tights - in Hawaii. Tights any way, this was a guy. A guy with pointy ears and a weird nose, big hat, thick tendrils of hair sticking out from under it. He was wearing a scarf, gloves, a thick coat. In Hawaii, even if it were winter, he was better suited for New Jersey - or the arctic. Danny got ribbed for wearing a shirt and tie for work. Looking closer Danny got a weird sense that the mans skin actually sparkled, not from wearing glitter but like it was actually part of his skin. Who ever the whack job was Danny was quite happy to see him take down Steve McGarrett a notch or two. He glanced at Steve who looked incredulous that this person was messing around in his classroom.

"Well?" Bernard asked, folding his arms and looking at him sternly. "Don't you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Who the fuck are you?" Steve asked, a little pissed that this person, whoever it was, was messing him around. He wondered which student this person was related to. Evidently a big brother or some relative that had taken great pains to wind him up because he'd happened to tell his students Santa wasn't real.

Bernard stared open mouthed at him and pointed the candy cane at him with a stern expression. "Language Steven! You're in a classroom. And I told you, I'm Bernard, head elf. They sent me because this isn't some small infraction. Oh no, you've done something really bad Steven. You see kids believing in Christmas is what makes the magic happen. Now yeah okay, once they reach a certain age, the magic suddenly stops. When they start growing up they stop believing, gradually, until just a tiny part of the magic exists. He still has that magic inside, just enough to keep the metre down."

Bernard pointed at Danny as if it were glaringly obvious that he had Christmas magic in him.

"You on the other hand," Bernard said, looking Steve up and down. "Hard to figure out where yours went. Any way, that doesn't matter now. What matters is you messed with Christmas Magic and worse still, there's a chance all the kids you ruined this Christmas for by saying there's no Santa Claus -."

Bernard paused and lowered his voice as he continued, as if by saying it he was committing a great crime. "They could all lose the Christmas Magic as well. Altogether. Which means when they have children they'll be as cynical and cold hearted as you when it comes to this season. So I've been sent to try and put things right before chaos comes to Oahu this Christmas."

Steve stared at Bernard for another five seconds before he swung round and glared at Danny.

"Is he with you? Is this some pathetic wind up to get me to apologise for how I treated Grace this afternoon?" Steve snapped at him, pointing at Bernard.

Danny did a double take at Steve, open mouthed, shaking his head. "I've got no clue who this whack job is but hey, he calls it as we both see it. You're cynical, you're mean and I have no idea why you became a teacher. I'm asking for Grace to be transferred out of your class, I don't want her coming home every day upset because of a bully boy teacher. She's a nine year old kid who day dreams on occasion. Yeah, she shouldn't be doing it in class, but punishing her like you did, that ain't on buddy."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Steve said with a shrug, not looking at all sorry about the prospect. "Now, if you'd both kindly leave, I'd like to finish with these papers before I go home tonight."

"Sure," Danny said, looking at him incredulously. He couldn't understand what was with the guy and how anyone could be such an asshole. He gave a final look at Bernard and went to leave.

"Um, we aren't finished here yet," Bernard said, putting a hand on his arm and pulling him back. He pointed at Steve. "You need to find your Christmas spirit. It's in there somewhere, underneath, you know, all of that."

He waved a hand in the general vicinity of where Steve stood, not looking at all convinced his Christmas spirit could be found. He turned to Danny, having not let go of his arm. "And you are going to help him. I mean, he needs help, desperately and seeing as you're one of the believers and good guys, we've decided you're the one to help him."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Danny asked with a frown.

Bernard pinched him on the arm. "What is it with you two and all the cursing in the classroom? I've explained. Me, head elf, on a mission from the big guy to save Christmas in Hawaii. Think of yourselves as partners. One of you is bad, the other is good. I don't think I need to point out who is who. It's up to the good guy to show the bad guy the magic of the season. We'll be watching and I warn you, it's on both your heads and MINE, if you fail. Here - have a candy cane, for luck."

He handed a cane to Danny, it was heavier than a normal candy cane, longer and wider too and looking at it closely Danny noted it wasn't a piece of confectionary but a device of some kind.

"You get a little of Christmas magic to help you along the way," Bernard explained. "The little gauge on the side tells you how much you have left. So far it's full but depending on how you use it, it'll go down fast. You have until Christmas Eve to get this guy into the festive spirit, or we're officially putting the entire town on the 'naughty list' for non believers. Which means, no more visits and special gifts from the big guy. We don't tend to do the 'coal' thing these days, I mean none of the kids get the concept really. But depriving them of Santa is bad enough and that's all on you buddy. If you need to get in touch with me, just point the end towards the North Pole and speak into the mic, it's at the end. Well, I've been gone so long who knows what mess the elves have gotten the workshop into. I turn my back one second and an entire line of toys is backed up because someone forget to resupply the sticky tape. A head elfs job is never done, even after six hundred years."

Before either Steve or Danny could question or ponder on the crazy guy he was gone, disappearing into thin air with a sparkle of sprinkles left in his wake. Danny blinked and waved his hand into the space where Bernard had been standing. Steve drew near, wide eyed and wondering if people shared hallucinations. Maybe he'd fallen asleep at his desk and was having a weird nightmare. But by the look on Danny's face he knew this wasn't some dream.


	3. Getting to know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny face the fact they have to get to know one another

Danny marched towards his car, shaking his head, trying to figure out just what the hell had happened inside the school. It was an unusually hot day, maybe the heat was getting to him. As he reached his car he heard McGarrett calling after him and he turned around with a scowl.

"What do you want?" Danny asked accusingly.

"I'm coming with you," Steve snapped back and folding his arms.

"Uh no, you aren't," Danny shook his head, opening the driver door and sliding in. Before he had a chance to lock the doors Steve had opened the passenger door and sat down by him. "What the - get out!"

"I would, if I could," Steve yelled back, closing the door and pulling on his seat belt. "But I have this weird but serious compulsion to be right here."

Danny grabbed the wheel and rested his head down. "This is not happening. It's like some bad dream. Kamekona must have put something funny in those shave ices. Yeah that's it, the idiot had his buddies in the back of the shack and they've messed around with the flavours. Shit what if Grace is infected?"

He lifted his head and glanced at Steve who was looking incredulously at him. "Forgive my honesty but you are an idiot," Steve pointed out. "And you're not high on drugs. I saw that- man - same as you."

"Get out of my car," Danny growled.

"I can't," Steve growled back.

Danny sat back, closed his eyes again. "This is not happening."

"It's happening Williams. Now drive."

~

Danny drove around wondering where to go. He asked McGarrett where he lived but every time he went in the direction of the guys house something stopped him reaching their destination, traffic jams, road works, he even had a moment of panic upon nearing Steve's and found himself turning the other way to calm himself.

"Could you, I dunno, pick a direction?" Steve said after a half hour, waving his hand at the road.

"Do you want to drive?" Danny snapped back.

"If it means we're not driving around in circles, yeah," Steve yelled back.

Danny sighed and settled on driving to his apartment. What did he care, McGarrett could walk home.

He reached his apartment complex and parked up, getting out of the car without a word to Steve and making his way up the steps. He heard footsteps behind him and turned around.

"Please, for the love of god, go home," Danny begged tiredly. "I really haven't got the time or patience for this."

"And you think I do?" Steve said to him. "If I could go home I would, but I can't, for whatever reason. So for now I guess you're stuck with me."

Danny opened his front door and led the way inside.

"You live here?" Steve said derisively as he paused behind him.

"Yeah, you got a problem with it, you could always leave," Danny said to him coolly.

"You bring your daughter here?" Steve continued.

Danny spun round to face him angrily. "Keep talking McGarrett. I've got a gun and believe me, I'm this close to shooting you."

"You're a cop," Steve replied dryly.

"Detective and you aren't welcome in my home," Danny shot back. "Believe me, I could put a positive spin on my shooting you."

"Nice, real nice," Steve replied before sitting down on the sofa.

Danny sat on a chair opposite and sighed, staring at him with frustration.

"What?" Steve finally asked him quickly.

"What are we going to do about this?" Danny asked him, waving at him like he was the problem.

"Maybe you should shoot me," Steve said sitting back. "Or knock me out. Anything to make me forget this is happening."

"This is all your fault you know," Danny accused. "If you didn't go round being a miserable son of a bitch this would never have happened. But no, instead of treating kids like kids, you go and ruin Christmas for them."

"I'm a teacher," Steve said with a shake of his head. "I'm not a babysitter who will sit and read them fairy stories all day. I'm paid to teach them."

"Yeah about that," Danny snapped back. "Why did you become a teacher? Because, quite frankly, you have no idea how to relate to children on any level of communication. Do you even like kids?"

Steve stared at him, pressing his lips together and glancing away, walking over to the window that looked out over the main drive outside the apartments.

"What are we going to do about this?" He questioned, folding his arms calmly, not answering Danny's question.

Danny frowned and glared at him, giving a sigh. It was going to be a long couple of days.

"I guess if this is really happening, and let’s just assume for now that it is," Danny began, mentally running through the situation in his head. "Then I guess I have to convince you to stop being a misery and enjoy the holiday season. And with only a few days to do it in and having gotten to know you after only a few hours, I'm guessing it will be an impossible task. So let’s just go get some beers now, say fuck it and let Oahu be Christmas free forevermore."

Steve turned and looked at him, slight hurt in his eyes. Danny couldn't quite read the expression, nor understood the reasons behind it, but he knew he'd hit a nerve.

"Look, I'm sorry, but you're not exactly Mr Nice guy, " Danny said, holding up his hands. "You've clearly got issues and I'm not a shrink. I don't know, maybe you weren't hugged enough as a kid, or maybe they knocked you around so much that -."

"My parents hugged me," Steve snapped back, approaching him, hands rolling into fists. "And they didn't knock me the fuck around so don't dare say it Williams. You think you're so fucking perfect? You live in a pig shit of an apartment, so evidently you’re divorced or separated from Grace's mother. So what? You only see her a few times a week? If that? Because no decent parent would bring their kid back to live in this dump."

Danny sprang to his feet and they faced off, both angry and fuming.

"What's your problem McGarrett?" Danny shouted back at him, drawing close.

"Don't," Steve said warningly, shaking his head. "Just back off."

"What?" Danny mocked, edging closer despite the clipped warning. "Underneath that cargoes and shirt combo, you hiding a ninja complex?"

"Something like that," Steve replied.

Danny looked closely at him, could see it wasn't empty threat. With this closer look he could pick up other things, the broadness of his shoulders, the taught muscles, tat hiding just under the shirt sleeve. At his neck there was a small scar, insignificant to most observers but Danny had seen throat cuts before, victims with knife wounds, clean cuts that dig deep and left a solid, clear scar. This one ran downwards, from the clavicle and edging to the left. Danny was curious as to where it led. He pulled back, eyes racing over the rest of Steve's exposed flesh, over his face, neck, arms. Some small scars, tiny, forgettable.

Danny profiled them all.

"How long were you military?" Danny asked him softly.

Steve blinked in surprise, staring down at him before he took his own advice and backed away a fraction, creating space. He looked Danny up and down, trying to figure him out and Danny pointed at himself with a shrug.

"Detective remember?" Danny told him. "Those scars you have, on your neck, your arm. The tat, your physique, even the hair cut. I'm guessing it's been a few years because you're not as clean cut as you probably used to be, but old habits die hard right? You do enough to make it feel like you’re still in, what, the Navy?"

Steve swallowed down and gave a small nod of affirmation. "Got out three years ago," he admitted. "Started teaching two years ago. Needed a day job, had the credentials, made a few calls."

"And what, you thought after the Navy, teaching would be easy right?" Danny surmised. "Bunch of kids, no problem, because ten years olds aren't meant to be problematic only they are. Because they're like mini adults walking around, full of questions and thoughts and living in their own little worlds. Why'd you keep doing it if you hate it so much?"

"I don't hate it," Steve said suddenly. "You think because I'm hard on them it's because I hate kids? I never said I don't like kids and I've never said I don't like teaching."

"So why are you such a hard ass?" Danny shrugged, turning and sitting down again.

"Because they have so much potential and they throw it away," Steve replied, sitting down on a chair by the dining table.

"They're ten," Danny said with a small laugh.

Steve looked at him like he were an idiot. "What? So their age excuses them from learning?"

Danny smiled and shook his head. "No, but come on Steve, can't you remember being ten?"

"Yeah, I do," Steve replied, pressing his lips together and looking away again.

"And?" Danny encouraged, wondering when he'd realise being ten meant your imagination overruled the inclination to learn in school.

"And I think that has nothing to do with anything," Steve said with a roll of his eyes. "Instead of this useless conversation, we should be thinking about this problem we seem to have."

Danny sighed and sat back, clearly there was more to learn about Steve but Steve wouldn’t be draw into conversation. They had more pressing matters to deal with, like not being able to take him home. Danny glared at him until Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Staring at me isn’t going to solve this situation,” Steve said grumpily. “I can’t just magic myself back home.”

Danny grimaced and nodded, wondering what Grace was going to say when she found out her teacher was staying the weekend with them. He sat up suddenly, thinking on what Steve had said ‘can’t magic myself back’. Danny grinned and dug into his pocket, pulling out the candy cane Bernard had given him.

‘A bit of Christmas magic to help you’

“Which way is North?” he asked standing up and studying the cane.

“You’re kidding me right?” Steve questioned with a frown.

“North?” Danny demanded again before they could get into another argument.

Steve rolled his eyes and stood himself, waving a hand to his left. “That way.”

Danny turned in that direction and held the cane up, trying to figure out how to use it. Aside from the meter in the middle there were no buttons to press and he said ‘hello’ warily towards it. Nothing happened, so he said ‘hello’ a little louder. Still nothing. He turned it around in his hands with a scowl, running his fingers up and down it, but he couldn’t figure it out.

“Give it here,” Steve said with a sigh, snatching it before Danny could protest.

“Nice manners,” Danny muttered as Steve studied it for himself before he scraped his fingernail against the end. His finger snagged on the tiniest of buttons and a small antenna suddenly popped out, static sounding from the cane.

“Great, we’re getting somewhere,” Danny said with genuine happiness, slapping him on the arm. Steve didn’t reply and began turning slowly until the static became clear. Danny nudged him to talk when Steve looked at him for help. “Say hello you goof.”

“Uh, hello,” Steve said against the cane.

“Identify yourself,” a voice screeched out through the cane.

“Uh, Steven McGarrett,” Steve frowned. Danny smirked and hid his mouth behind his hand at Steve’s expression.

“Who?” the voice yelled, not sounding amused. “Frederick is that you? How many times have I asked you not to play around on this frequency. You know how Bernard gets and now is not the time for silly antics.”

“Bernard gave us this – cane-,” Steve began to explain to shut the voice up. “So we could contact him – you-.”

Steve looked lost, groaning and shaking his head. This was ridiculous. Danny just laughed at his despair.

“Bernard gave it to you?” the voice exclaimed. “Who did you say was calling? Steve McGarrett?”

“Um, yeah,” Steve replied, looking at Danny with a roll of his eyes. “And Danny Williams.”

Danny smirked and shook his head as Steve looked victorious at dragging him into the conversation.

“Ah yes, Steven McGarrett, the man who ruined Christmas in Hawaii,” the voice said, sounding all kinds of judgmental.

Steve rocked on his heels and was about to give a tirade over the radio cane about how he hadn’t ruined Christmas for anyone but Danny grabbed it from him.

“Hi yeah this is Danny Williams,” he declared moving away from Steve. “We were told we could use this to contact you and well, Bernard didn’t exactly leave us any details for what’s going to happen here or what’s going on, but we’re going along with it for now. Only we have a problem, for some reason I can’t get McGarrett to his home.”

“That makes sense,” the voice replied. “After all, you are the one who has to help him discover his Christmas Spirit.”

“Yeah well, as much as I’m okay doing that, having him move into my poxy apartment isn’t something I bargained for, so how do I get him home?” Danny said with slight irritation.

“You have the cane which comes with a small amount of magic,” the voice informed him. “It’s up to you how you use that magic, but you could use it to get him home. But let me warn you, where he goes you go and where you go he goes, so decide carefully where you want to stay because the both of you will be going there, magic or no magic.”


	4. Christmas Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace and Danny take Steve Christmas shopping

They ended up at Steve’s place a little before ten that night, having packed Danny a suitcase and taken a few hours to figure out how the ‘magic’ worked, before putting in another call to the pole to get them to explain it to them.

Danny looked about the house, devoid of any sign of Christmas decorations or much sign of life. Save for the pile of books and papers in the den on the desk, there was little proof it was lived in. Danny bit down on the urge to say ‘you live – here’ to Steve and instead asked where he could stay for however long they were stuck together. He’d explain to Grace in the morning everything that was going on, hoping she’d believe him and be happy to stay at Steve’s for a time.

“Tomorrow, we’re finding you a tree,” Danny pointed out as they sat in Steve’s front room. “And buying decorations. I mean come on babe this, this is depressing.”

He waved a hand around the room with disappointment. He couldn’t understand why Steve or anyone would want to live such a lonely existence. Steve looked sceptical, but it was too late to argue so he bit his tongue and hoped in the morning he’d wake from this nightmare and question his mental state.

~

“Gracie, monkey,” Danny began, having played out the conversation over and over in his head since he’d woken in Steve’s spare room. He turned on his ‘dad charm’, voice thick with persuasion, hoping to convince her what was going was normal even though he knew it was in fact insane.

He’d arranged to collect her from dance class and she was waiting with an overnight bag looking excited to see him. He squeezed her hand as he led her towards the car.

“There’s been a change of plans for the weekend,” he informed her as she skipped beside him. She paused and gazed up at him with a worried frown.

“I’m still staying over aren’t I?” She asked with concern.

“Yeah, yes,” Danny assured her, stopping and crouching down to be level with her. “You think I’d cancel our weekend?”

She smiled and shook her head with relief.

“No, of course I wouldn’t,” Danny teased, giving her a poke in the side, making her giggle. “But there is something we need to talk about. Something that’s going to sound strange and a little weird. I just want you to trust me on it though okay?”

“What’s going on Danno?” Grace asked, frowning again, her hand sliding into his and gripping tightly.

“Well, I guess – we have a job to do,” Danny explained, looking her in the eye. “A job that may be difficult but I think if we work together we might just be successful at.”

“Danno,” Grace whined in confusion.

“Come over here,” Danny smiled, pulling her towards a bench so they could sit. Steve was waiting in the car for him to return, Danny had wanted to collect her alone but Steve was compelled to follow and it was with some self restraint he’d remained in the car. Even Danny felt the tug of something inside himself, like an invisible bond pulling him back to the car, to Steve. It was an irritating and bothersome sensation. Grace sat beside him waiting for answers.

“Okay so here’s the deal,” Danny stared deciding to be completely honest. “I went to see your teacher, Mr McGarrett, after our talk the other day, you remember, when you were upset?”

“Yeah,” Grace nodded, looking sad at the memory.

“Well something happened when I was there,” Danny began, his honesty deserting him. How did he explain this to a ten year old. He looked at her closely and decided a different tactic. “Grace, what do you really think of Ste – Mr McGarrett?”

“He’s grouchy,” Grace said without pause, giving a grimace. Then she stopped, kicked her legs and put a hand in his, looking up at him with big open eyes. “He isn’t a very happy person, which is kind of sad isn’t it?”

“Yeah I guess it is,” Danny nodded in agreement. “He got angry when you mentioned Santa didn’t he?”

“I don’t think he likes Christmas,” Grace replied, squeezing his hand. “I think he must not have anyone to enjoy it with maybe. Do you think that’s why he’s so mean all of the time?”

“Yeah maybe,” Danny replied with a smile. “Grace do you think people can change? Do you think, if we tried, we could help him be happy?”

“I dunno,” Grace sighed shaking her head. “He’s pretty mean.”

Danny smiled and pulled her closer. “Look I know we talked about Santa not being real – remember what you said? About maybe, just maybe, he might be and we should believe just a little, just in case? Well I’m needing you to believe in that Christmas magic right now kiddo, can you do that for me?”

Grace smiled and snuggled in against him, fingers smoothing over his tie. “I'll try to Danno.”

“Well then here’s the secret,” Danny started, voice in a low whisper like they were conspiring. Grace grinned and leaned up closer to hear. “Santa sent his head elf, Bernard to see me with an important mission. It’s up to us to help Mr McGarrett find his Christmas spirit again. We have to help him stop being so mean and grouchy, we have to help him be happy again. But it’s a big secret Gracie, nobody can know, it’s really important we don’t tell anyone.”

Grace looked suitably impressed and smiled, glancing around like she was afraid someone was listening. “But how are we going to do that?”

“Well, I’m sure together we can figure it out,” Danny said to her. “The thing is Mr McGarrett knows that’s our job, because Bernard came to see us when I was at the school. He really wasn’t happy with Mr McGarrett but he wants to give him a chance. That’s kind of what the change of plan is Grace, we’ll be staying with Mr McGarrett for the weekend. See Santa or Bernard cast a kind of spell I suppose, so we don’t forget to help Mr McGarrett – we’re kind of stuck with him until he finds his Christmas spirit.”

Grace looked wide eyed and drew even closer, completely hooked in the magic of the tale. “But what if we can’t help him get his Christmas spirit back?”

“There’s the clincher sweetheart,” Danny said, holding her close. “If he doesn’t, well, he won’t ever be happy. He’ll stay grouchy and mean and sad forever.”

He didn’t mention that Christmas would be ruined, that maybe her remaining belief in Christmas magic and Santa Claus would be lost forever.

“That wouldn’t be nice,” Grace sighed against him. “Being grouchy and mean all the time must be exhausting.”

Danny smiled and sat her up, looking her in the eye. “So you in? Are we going to work some magic of our own and help him out?”

Grace laughed and nodded, shaking his hand as he held it out to her to seal the deal.

“Well then come on, let’s go show him how the Williams family does Christmas,” Danny declared, pulling her to her feet and they marched determinedly to the car.

~

Danny had to bite his tongue on the drive from the centre where they’d collected Grace to the store where he planned on maxing out Steve’s credit card on all things seasonal. Steve had said a barely audible ‘hello’ to Grace before silently staring out of the window the entire drive while Danny concentrated on making small talk with Grace whilst handling the weekend traffic. He’d craftily managed to get Grace on board with the crazy, but Steve needed to make the effort to be nice or it would all be for nothing. He parked the car in the parking lot and got out of the car, taking in a deep calming breath before opening the door for Grace, glowering at Steve over the roof of the car.

Steve looked towards the store with a grimace, as if the entire situation pained him. Danny took Grace’s hand and they headed in, her hand felt tense in his and he sensed she was nervous.

“Hey you want to go grab a cart?” he asked her at the door, standing and waiting as she skipped off, turning to Steve who halted beside him. “Okay here’s the thing, I got her believing in all this crazy shit that’s going on, but I need you to make an effort too. She doesn’t like you, plain and simple, so her doing this is a big thing, if anything you could pretend to be a ray of sunshine underneath your misery, at least for her.”

Steve stared at him in surprise, giving a shrug, “I haven’t done anything.”

“Exactly,” Danny pointed out. “You haven’t done or said anything to her. You know, it’s customary to smile, say hello and ask how a person is doing, even if they are ten years old. You’re not in the classroom here, for the next few days that is Grace, my daughter, who, because of her sweet, gentle, happy nature, wants to do something nice for a person who she thinks has been mean and grumpy towards her the entire time she’s known them; a someone who made her cry. So just try, please, to pretend to appreciate what she’s doing.”

Before Steve could reply Grace was standing by them with a cart. Danny turned to her with a beaming smile and took over the cart as he winked at her.

“Let’s go shop,” he said to her as she skipped beside him. “We need – everything.”

Steve lagged behind as they made their way the aisles filled with decorations. Danny began putting item after item into the cart as Steve hovered by rows and rows of twinkle lights.

“I like the coloured ones,” Grace said coming to stand by him. She looked shyly up at him before pointing to a box with a picture of coloured lights on the front. “Mom likes the plain ones to go with her decorations but Danno has the coloured ones that twinkle differently when you press the button. And grandma had special ones that played a tune back in New Jersey only we’ve never found any like that here. Which do you like?”

Steve looked at her for a long time before glancing up and finding Danny watching them closely. With an inward sigh he knew Danny was right and that he needed to make an effort until this whole mess was over and things went back to normal.

“I like the coloured ones I guess,” Steve shrugged, picking up a few boxes. Grace smiled and took them off him, putting them in the cart.

“Danno, can I pick out a special decoration for Mr McGarrett’s tree like I do for ours at home?” Grace asked him, hopping from one foot to another.

“Yeah, we can all choose one,” Danny nodded. “Though we need to get a tree.”

“You don’t have a tree?” Grace said in surprise, turning to look at Steve.

Steve felt his cheeks burn a little, catching other shoppers looking at him with curious frowns as they passed by.

“I haven’t had time to get one yet,” Steve offered weakly. Grace glanced at Danny who gave a small shake of his head at her not to say anything and she put on a sweet smile.

“So we get to pick out a tree too?” she said enthusiastically. “Is there anywhere we can go get one Danno?”

“I’m sure we’ll find one somewhere,” Danny assured her.

“Can we make cookies?” Grace said as they walked further up the aisle.

“Don’t we always make cookies,” Danny nudged her with a laugh. “It’s a William’s tradition.”

“Do you like cookies Mr McGarrett?”

“Yeah I like cookies,” Steve replied.

“Can we make them today?” Grace turned back to Danny.

“Yup, we’ll buy everything we need.”


	5. Deck the Halls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decorating the McGarrett home

Steve looked worriedly over his front room. There were bags and rubbish strewn everywhere and somewhere amongst it were his two new houseguests. After driving around looking for a decent tree, Steve had happened to make a comment on having an old family tree buried in the garage somewhere. He and Danny had spent an hour moving stuff around and un-burying it from the piles of boxes in the back. He was tired, he was irritated by the mess and the whole situation was beginning to grate on his nerves to a point that a headache had begun midday and was currently making his head thump.

He just wanted his life back but that obviously wasn’t going to happen any time soon. An apology would have been much easier than having his entire life disrupted in this fashion. They’d set the tree up in the corner of the room and that just brought back old memories of Christmas when he’d been a kid. Danny had even unearthed a box of old tree decorations and Steve had gone to make everyone supper around the time Danny and Grace had begun unwrapping the old baubles and trinkets.

He cleared his throat as he looked past the mess to the tree which was beginning to look beautiful, if he could admit that to himself.

“Uh, supper is ready,” he said as Danny and Grace laughed trying to unknot some tinsel. Danny had donned a Santa hat and Grace seemed to sparkle everywhere from the excess glitter.

“Sustenance,” Danny declared, taking Grace’s hand and pulling her over the mess and rubbish to disappear into the kitchen.

Steve joined them at the table where Danny was helping Grace pile food onto a plate before helping himself. Steve silently watched the two work as a pair, laughing and smiling as they chattered contentedly. It had been a long time since he’d shared a meal with anyone and he felt a tug of jealousy at their familiarity, their family connection. His own memories of family moments were tinged with a hurt that made his heart tighten and he ducked his head, eating silently.

“Can we still make cookies Danno?” he heard Grace ask.

“Maybe tomorrow now,” Danny replied. “It’s getting late and we’ve still got to finish the decorating

“Can I stay up late?” Grace asked hopefully. “Can we watch a movie?”

“We’ll see,” Danny said non-committedly. He knew better than to make promises.

Steve listened to their small talk without joining in until they all sat back, hunger abated and satisfied for the moment. Steve went to clear the dishes but Danny held up a hand to him.

“You prepared supper,” Danny told him. “I’ll clean up. Maybe you and Grace could go finish the tree and putting the decorations up?"

Steve looked at him, then Grace, with a wary expression. Grace looked apprehensive also, being left alone with him but Danny gave her an encouraging nod and she stood up, giving Steve a sweet smile.

“C’mon Mr McGarrett,” she sing songed, walking towards the living room.

Steve said nothing but followed, hearing Danny begin to hum a Christmas tune in the kitchen as he cleared away. Steve watched as Grace struggled to open another box of new decorations and went to her, holding out his hand for the box and she gazed up at him nervously.

“I’ll get this open,” Steve pointed out to her gently. “Maybe you want to finish putting those ones on the tree?”

He waved his hand at the old family decorations from the garage and Grace knelt down beside it as Steve settled on the edge of the sofa.

“Don’t you want to help with these ones?” Grace asked, holding up a glass bauble for him to see. “Grandma had an old box of decorations like these in New Jersey, she said they were special, some were from when Danno was a boy. Are these from when you were little?”

Steve nodded and glanced at some of the decorations already hanging on the tree. “Yeah, some of them are from when me and my sister were small. My mom must have kept them."

“Does your mom live somewhere else now?” Grace asked, innocently enough as she stood and hung the bauble on a tree branch.

“No,” Steve said shaking his head. His mouth felt dry and he swallowed down, the box of decorations finally opening for him and he took one out, standing and going to the tree to put it on, the box in his hands. “No she died when I was young.”

Grace looked up at him with sympathy, a sadness in her eyes. “How old were you?”

“Fifteen,” Steve said simply, putting on another decoration.

“That’s sad,” she said to him, bending down to pick out another trinket. “Tommy’s dad died this year, he’s been real sad and I don’t think he’s looking forward to Christmas much.”

“Yes I know,” Steve said to her and catching her questioning gaze. “Tommy - your friend from class? It’s been a hard time for him. There isn’t much you can say or do is there?”

Grace shook her head, looking surprised he even cared. “He says he’s okay but I know he isn’t really. Sometimes he cries and then pretends he isn’t. I wanted to do something nice for Christmas for him, but I didn’t know what. They are going away for Christmas so I’m not going to see him, I gave him a present and Danno says that’s enough but it doesn’t feel like it.”

“I’m sure he’ll be happy that you were thoughtful enough to give him something,” Steve assured her.

“But it’s not the same is it,” Grace observed with a sigh. “A present isn’t going to give him his dad back for Christmas.”

Steve knelt down beside her, to reach the lower branches he told himself. He looked at her carefully as he hung another decoration on a branch and watched it swing in the air.

“The first Christmas without my mom was hard,” he admitted gently. “But my friends and my sisters friends, they gave us some really nice presents and cards. It didn’t bring my mom back even though that was what I wanted the most, but it was nice people being so nice and thoughtful you know? Tommy might have a hard time this Christmas but when he’s older, he’ll look back and see how good a friend he had being so kind to him and thinking about him when he was going through this terrible time.”

Grace smiled and continued hanging decorations and Steve joined in, both of them lost in their thoughts until Danny interrupted them.

“Looking good,” Danny announced from across the room. “Who wants cocoa?”

“Me!” exclaimed Grace with a laugh, turning to him with a broad smile.

“Steve?” Danny asked and Steve turned to him with a smile on his face, nodding.

“Yeah please,” Steve replied, finding his hand suddenly captured in Grace’s as Danny disappeared again.

“Mr McGarrett,” she said solemnly as he looked at her. “You aren’t so mean as you want people to think you are.”

“I’m not?” Steve asked with a small smile.

Grace shook her head at him. “No. I think kids in class would like you if you didn’t pretend to be mean and grouchy all of the time.”

“What if I don’t want them to like me,” Steve pointed out as she rummaged in the box.

Grace looked up at him with a frown and shrugged, “Why would a person not want people to like them? That’s just silly.”

“Maybe I’m a silly kind of guy,” Steve replied with a small laugh, hanging another decoration and finding himself enjoying the moment as the tree became laden with trinkets, tinsel and twinkle lights.

Grace giggled as well and held up more old decorations, “We need to put some on the top or it will look odd.”

“Yeah?” Steve said, putting his head to one side. “Maybe you’re right. Here, why don’t you stand on this?”

He pulled over a stool and held out a hand to help her up, hovering close as she balanced on it to hang more of the decorations.

“Mr McGarrett?” Grace said and Steve looked at her with a smile.

“Why don’t you call me Steve, seeing as you’re going to be seeing me a bit over the next few weeks,” he suggested. “We aren’t in school now.”

Grace looked a little weirded out by the idea but smiled even so and gave a nod of her head in agreement. “Okay.”

“Okay,” Steve nodded along with her. “Now what were you going to ask?”

“Why don’t you already have a tree up?” Grace continued as he handed her more tinsel.

“I don’t really do much at Christmas,” Steve admitted. “So I don’t usually bother.”

“Don’t you go anywhere at Christmas?” Grace asked wide eyed at the idea of someone spending it alone. “Danno always comes to our house even though sometimes mom and him aren’t getting along. He says it’s Christmas and for one day they can be civil to one another so we can all be together.”

“He said that huh,” Steve smirked at Grace’s quoting of her father.

Grace put a hand on his shoulder suddenly and looked at him keenly with a sad expression, “Don’t you get lonely at Christmas?”

Steve felt his stomach curl into a knot and a lump form in his throat which he tried to swallow down, she looked at him with such an innocent look on her face, such childlike concern at his wellbeing. He’d never been so grateful for Danny William’s to be in his life as he was when Danny appeared with a tray of mugs, steaming with frothy cocoa to interrupt the conversation. He helped Grace down from the stool and took a moment to blink away the excess moisture in his eyes before he joined them on the sofa for cocoa.


	6. Christmas Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories of Christmas' Past

The next day they finished off decorating as well as tidying up the mess left over from the night before. The morning was a lazy, easy going one as they settled in to getting used to each others company. About mid-day Grace was collected by a friend and their mom to go present shopping and Danny waved her off from the house before retreating back inside. The subject of their current predicament had become an unspoken one and if Steve had anything to say on the matter, he kept tight lipped so Danny didn’t mention anything either. He was beginning to get used to the other man and could even admit to perhaps liking him on some level now he was getting to know him. When Steve suggested a walk on the beach, Danny jumped at the chance to get out of the house.

"Why'd you leave the Navy?" Danny asked as they walked. He'd been curious ever since he'd found out but Steve had never explained.

"Just, had enough," Steve said with a sigh, shrugging his shoulders.

"Liar," Danny pointed out.

Steve stopped in the sand, turning to him with a hurt expression.

"Sorry babe," Danny said to him. "But I don't buy it. You, Captain Caveman, have military thrumming in your veins. Three years out and you haven't lost your touch. I see how you've got all your medals out on display, keep up to date and in the loop on what’s going on. You still work out like you're about to be re drafted, have that look in your eyes, hopeful, like the call will come any time. Only it isn't coming is it? Why not?"

"Might happen now," Steve replied, looking away and out over the water, watching surfers racing the waves.

"What?" Danny frowned, struggling to understand. "What does that mean?"

"Means things are different now to how they were three years ago," Steve said plainly. "Means guys like me don't have to hide or pretend anymore."

"Guys like you," Danny repeated, brow furrowing as he figured out the missing pieces. It was like a light bulb going off in his head as he figured it out. Steve had turned and was walking along the beach again, long, determined strides over the sand. Danny had to hurry to catch up.

"You mean," Danny started, speaking to Steve's back as Steve didn't slow down to hear him out. "You mean gay right? Don't ask, don't tell? You left because you're gay and they found out about it?"

Steve halted again, turning to him with anger in his eyes, but he kept his voice calm. "No, I left because I got tired of hiding who I was. All my life I had to hide it. And you know I always wanted to be in the Navy - and I loved it, so I thought okay, I can do this. Because I always had to deny I was gay, as a kid, so being part of something that denied me that anyway wasn't going to be difficult. And it wasn't, for a really long time. Then I woke up one day, realising I was thirty fucking years old. And all the guys around me, most of them had people at home, people waiting for them, people building families with them. And I didn't have anybody and I was never going to have anybody if I stayed where I was. Back then, the idea of DADT being dropped - fuck, that's just as wild as believing in Santa Claus. So I made the decision and I left, hoping it was the right one. Only there I was, without a clue as to how to even approach a guy, talk to him, I mean you'd think it would be easy right. But it's hard to explain that you've been hiding for so many years, you realise the issues you've been shouldering all those years. It's exhausting Danny."

With a wince he turned away to look over the ocean, giving a heavy sigh and he sat down on the beach, overcome with a tiredness. It was the first time anyone had asked him outright about any of his shit and it was a strange feeling to suddenly off load. Danny sat down beside him, hugging his knees to his chest.

"How old were you when you told your parents?" Danny asked quietly.

Steve frowned and looked at him, but Danny stared straight ahead and waited for him to answer.

"Thirteen," Steve admitted. "Kind of had to when my dad caught me jerking off to a picture of Brad Pitt."

Danny snorted and gave small laugh before sobering off, feeling Steve tense beside him. "Brad Pitt? Really?"

"Hey, I was thirteen and he was a pin up for most thirteen year old girls. Why couldn't he be mine?" Steve shrugged. "I knew dad was upset, but he stayed real calm you know. Said we needed to talk, said it was just a phase, that I'd grow out of it, that it wasn't okay to do and that other people shouldn't know about it, not even my mom."

"I'm sorry," Danny said, finally looking at him.

"He wasn't doing it from a bad place?" Steve sighed. "He just didn't understand. He couldn't relate and I guess he was scared of what people would say, what they would do. I mean he didn't know any gay people, he'd been brought up thinking it was this big, bad 'thing', plus, he knew how much I wanted in at Annapolis. Knew if anyone found out, that I could lose my chance. I knew that too, so I kept it secret, thought maybe if I denied it was happening, that it would go away. When you're thirteen, I guess you don't think much about your sexuality, everything is confusing then, you think things will change. You don't really understand it's just who you are."

"So did you ever tell your mom?" Danny asked him.

Steve shook his head sadly. "I guess I would have one day. But I never got the chance too. She died in a car accident when I was fifteen and not long after her death, Dad got me into Ana early. He thought it would be better for me and Mary to move on quickly with our lives. And once I was in the school, well, that was it."

They fell silent, each thinking over what had been said. Danny reached out and put a hand softly on Steve's shoulder.

"Why'd you hate Christmas so much?" he asked gently.

"Got tired of asking for things that never happened," Steve shrugged. "I mean I guess by thirteen I didn't believe in the big guy any more anyway. But remember that feeling when you were a kid, that feeling at Christmas that little miracles could happen? So I wrote a letter to Santa asking to be fixed, to stop me feeling the way I did. Only Christmas came and went, and I still felt the same only it got tougher, another year and I still had to hide. The next Christmas, I wrote asking to be fixed again, that maybe he could tell my mom for me so that I didn't have to but she'd know any way. That's when I found out Dad was reading the letters, to figure out what me and Mary wanted for Christmas. He sat me down and made it pretty clear if I continued the way I was, I was in danger of losing everything I wanted in my future. The next year was the last time I ever wrote a letter, in secret, I even addressed it to the Santa, North Pole, put it in the post myself. Asked him to bring my mom back. Guess I'd stopped believing then and I haven't believed ever since. After Mary and I left, dad sent us to relatives homes over the holidays. It was never the same, so I just stopped pretending to enjoy it, didn't see the point."

"Wow," Danny said, patting him on the shoulder. "You my friend are one fucked up puppy."

Steve grimaced and glared at him but Danny just smiled and gave his shoulder a squeeze. "No I mean it man. I mean, you hide this part of yourself away because you think it's abnormal, you didn't get any of the support you needed. Your mom died and I'm really sorry about that, because it fucking sucks, I know. How long was it before you actually came home again?"

"I spent some gruelling years in the academy, worked myself up the ladder as it were," Steve shrugged. "Got the opportunity to come back for fleet week. I actually cried when we got here, locked myself in a fucking room and cried, it was like a release you know. Nobody ever knew about it."

"What about your dad?" Danny asked.

"He came to see me sometimes, our relationship, it was tough, strained," Steve said with a sigh. "Mary took it worse than me. Barely spoke to him after he sent her away, she didn't even show for his funeral."

“Do you two stay in touch?” Danny asked, wondering at Steve’s strength to have gone on with so much chaos and misery happening in his life.

Steve shook his head, looking away but Danny could see the hurt and confusion in his expression. “We haven’t spoken in a long time.”

“You know around the holidays, sometimes, it’s the time people make the effort to get in touch with others that they maybe haven’t seen for a while,” Danny said gently, a patient suggestion.

Steve gave a stiff smile and shook his head, breathing in deep, “Yeah but Mary and me, we’re not those people.”

“When’s the last time you tried getting in contact?” Danny pressed in careful persuasion.

Steve shook his head again and shrugged, “ I can’t remember.”

“Too long then,” Danny pointed out. “I’ve got two sisters and a brother. I’m closer to Matty than Beck’s and Liz, but if I don’t give those two a call on Christmas day or make sure their cards are sent in time to arrive for the big day, well there’d be hell on and no safe place to hide. Sometimes there’s months go by we don’t talk, but I know they’re there for me even so.”

“Mary and I didn’t have that kind of relationship growing up,” Steve sighed.

“Never too late to start,” Danny retorted. “You never know unless you try. You can buy her a card, you’ve still got time to send it.”

“I don’t have her address,” Steve moaned at him as Danny stood determinedly.

“I’m a detective,” Danny told him, holding out a hand to help him to his feet. “I’m sure we can track her down. Better yet we’ve got a direct line to the North Pole; they’ll know her exact whereabouts. We could always ask.”

“Uh, I haven’t even agreed to send a card,” Steve said, trailing after him as Danny set off over the sands back towards the house.

“Quit moaning, start walking,” Danny said over his shoulder. “While we’re out getting cards you can write a list.”

“For what?” Steve asked with a roll of his eyes.

“People you’re giving cards and gifts too,” Danny said, turning to look at him with a frown. “Please tell me you give gifts.”

Steve avoided his eye line and screwed up his lips.

“Seriously!” Danny exclaimed, “Are you – seriously?”

Steve tried for an excuse and found none, opening his arms out innocently. “I never do anything at Christmas.”

Danny stared at him open mouthed, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. “One fucked up puppy. Yup.”


	7. Christmas Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas traditions is wearing the required uniform for baking cookies.

Steve didn’t admit it openly, but he enjoyed the afternoon shopping for cards and gifts. He was beginning to get used to Danny being close by, both of them finding if one wandered off it couldn't be for a long time. Steve thought it would have become old quickly having a permanent shadow, but seeing as they'd both agreed to go along with the madness, he was enjoying making a new friend. He'd been surprised at how quickly he'd opened up about his problems and feelings, especially sharing such intimate secrets of his youth, but he figured it was probably time he told someone about them and it was always easier to talk to a stranger. He and Danny didn't know one another well, so talking to him felt safe.

It was like a weight had lifted, admitting his experiences growing up knowing he was gay and his fathers attitude. He'd learned to accept it had just been his dad trying to protect him and being completely out of his depth dealing with the issue of his sons sexuality with a mind set that told him it wasn't acceptable. Not telling his mother had been by far the hardest burden to live with, not knowing what she would have thought or told him. Would she have been like his dad? Would she have been disappointed? Or would she have been the voice of reason and advice he had needed at the time? He'd never know.

Of course his dad had been right, wanting to join the Navy meant he needed to keep it to himself. Although it had been generally accepted there were gays in the military, you didn't mention or talk about it, you certainly didn't admit to it. It was like he'd lived another life, only it had gotten harder as he'd gotten older and watched his friends and comrades moving on, marriages, babies - something he'd never have. There was only so many times you could say you hadn't met the right person or didn't want to settle down without the lie becoming a thick lump in the back of your throat. Leaving had been one of the most difficult experiences of his life, because nobody understood his real reasons and had commented on his promising career if he remained, reminded him of what he was throwing away. He'd never felt like such a let down, even a deserter and suspected many had thought it about him. He still remembered the phone call from Joe White when the news had filtered through to him, the conversation had become heated and bitter - the exchange of words still stung, as well as the knowing how much he'd disappointed his old training officer. There'd been so much he hadn't said, so much truth that he'd once more bitten down on and buried deep. He wondered if Joe had ever heard the truth, they'd not spoken since that day but a few had learned of his real reasons for moving out of the military.

"You got everything?" Danny asked, breaking through his thoughts.

"Yeah," Steve nodded, holding up bags and not thinking about the dent, Danny being is his life , was making on his bank account.

"So what are your plans for the big day?" Danny asked as they drove back to Steve's.

Steve looked at him with a questioning gaze, wondering what he was talking about.

"Christmas day," Danny pointed out to clarify. "Do you do anything?"

"Just another day," Steve shrugged. Last time he'd spent Christmas with people was when he'd been in the Navy and he hadn't ever really joined in with the festivities. He'd usually been the guy everyone else was begging to take on an extra duty or two so they could go join in with the seasonal fun.

"Don't you ever get lonely?" Danny asked with a hint of derision before he caught Steve's frown and realised how badly he'd worded his opinion. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean - I mean."

He paused and reached out, patting Steve on the shoulder. "I mean it just sounds so pitiful, you know?"

Steve shrugged off his hand and shook his head. "I don't need your pity Danny."

"Maybe you do," Danny replied without rising into retaliation. He was beginning to understand why Steve had built so many layers of protection around himself, he just needed to gently strip them back a little. He was beginning to see underneath the prickly demeanour, Steve was a nice guy. "Or maybe you just need to start enjoying yourself and actually let people in, you know we aren't all out to get you Steve."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Steve murmured with a grimace.

"You dont let people get close because you think they are going to hurt you if you do," Danny pointed out. "Or they won't accept you for who you are."

"Well thanks for that Dr Freud," Steve said dryly.

"Hey, today you've told me a few secrets you've been carrying around with you," Danny said to him. "Have I left you? No. Have I put you down or told you you shouldn't tell people your gay? No."

"You can't leave me," Steve said as he pulled into his driveway and parked. "Kind of stuck together remember?"

"True but I wouldn't have left," Danny said with honesty. "It doesn't bother me because I don't see it as something you or anyone should be ashamed of or frightened to say about themselves. I accept you for who you are."

Steve frowned and twisted his mouth, fingers gripped onto the steering wheel before he took in a deep breath. He was keen to say something snappy and snide, because Danny was beginning to feel comfortable to be around, to talk to and be listened by. In a few days the guy had become closer than anyone ever had to him in a long time and Steve wasn't sure how to deal with that. It would be safer to keep him at arms length until this whole predicament was over and he could hide behind his self imposed walls again. But it actually felt good to have someone say that to him and actually mean it and he realised they were words he'd been waiting to hear from anyone for a very long time. He let out the breath and relaxed, sinking back into the car seat and turning his head to look at Danny who was watching warily for his reaction.

"Thanks," Steve said softly with a smile. "That means a lot."

~

Danny took over the dining table with wrap, ribbons and bows to wrap gifts and Steve watched in amusement as he attacked the project with a passion.

"Do you think we'll be able to cope with me going for a swim?" Steve asked, wondering just how far the while invisible connection thing would stretch without it becoming uncomfortable.

Danny shrugged, wrestling with ribbons and an awkwardly shaped gift. "Well you can try it," he replied. "Guess you'll find out when you go out there."

Steve nodded with a smile and turned to go change.

"But if you do feel anything weird, don't ignore it," Danny said hurriedly. "A - I'm not going swimming with you and b - I'd rather not have to rescue you from a drowning situation."

Steve turned and gave a roll of his eyes, about to comment but he caught a look on Danny's face, whimsical like he was thinking on something and Steve bit down on his retort.

"I'll be careful Danny," Steve promised. "If it feels weird, I'll come straight back."

"Good," Danny nodded quickly, turning back to the table. Steve didn't miss the relief on his face.

~

 

The swim was a success which Steve was glad of. He wondered if he could stretch it to a run along the beach, because he was pretty sure Danny definitely wouldn't join him in that. He returned to the house, showered and changed again, coming downstairs to find gifts under the tree and Grace had arrived home.

"Hi Grace," Steve smiled, finding her on the sofa. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah we got tons of stuff," Grace smiled up at him. "Danno said you went shopping. Did you have a nice time?"

"Yeah I enjoyed it," Steve replied, sitting on the arm of the sofa.

Grace stood up eagerly and drew closer to him. "Danno said we could make cookies when you got back."

"You could have started without me, I wouldn't have minded," Steve told her as she took his hand and began pulling him towards the kitchen.

She shook her head and looked back at him with a soft smile, "But then you'd be missing out on the fun."

They found Danny emptying cupboards of ingredients, crockery and utensils. Grace hopped excitedly from one foot to another before Danny motioned towards the sink.

"What's first?" He asked seriously, but giving her a wink as she grinned back.

"Clean hands," She replied, tugging Steve along. They quickly washed their hands as Danny dropped an apron over Grace head and began tying the strings. He also tossed one into Steve's hands and Steve looked at him with an amused look.

"Seriously?" Steve questioned, Danny looking at him with full seriousness on his face.

"It's messy work," Danny warned. Grace nodded her head in full agreement.

"It's the uniform," She informed him.

"It has frills," Steve said, unfolding the apron and looking at Danny's much more masculine looking one that said 'Kiss the Cook' on the front.

"Just put it on," Danny told him with a shake of his head and a glint in his eye.

He and Grace moved to the table, Grace kneeling on a chair for more height as Danny laid out a recipe book before them. He read out the list of ingredients and Grace affirmed they had everything, Steve watching in bemusement at the act they had going on. Evidently this was a William's family tradition.

"We got everything we need?" Danny asked her.

"Yup," Grace nodded, pulling a bowl towards her and giggling up at him.

"Let Operation Cookie Dough commence," Danny announced.

Steve wasn't quite sure how following such simple instructions could cause such a mess. The table became littered with flour, chocolate chips, egg shells, sticky dough. He was pretty sure there was more dough on the table and drying on spoons, or in their stomachs, than there was on the trays. He also knew he hadn't laughed so hard for a very long time. And it wasn't even as if they were making jokes or goofing around too much, Danny and Grace seemed to take cookie baking as a very serious Christmas tradition. But there was a lightness in the air, something invisible that sparked around them, through them.

Cookies baking in the oven, they began clearing away, everyone doing their own bit to tidy up and get the kitchen to rights.

"So what's the decoration plans this year monkey?" Danny asked Grace as she wiped down the table. "Do we have a theme or is it a free for all?"

"I think Steve should choose," Grace said in thought, pausing and looking up at him.

Steve looked blankly back at the both of them, wondering what they were talking about.

"The cookie decorations," Grace helped him catch up. "Once they're baked we get to decorate them. A Christmas theme of course."

"Oh, uh," Steve said, feeling a moment of panic, his mind going blank.

Grace gazed up at him expectantly and he shifted from one foot to another nervously. From the corner of his eye he saw Danny move closer and rest a hand on his arm, he'd expected a snide or sarcastic remark but Danny just patted him gently and grinned at Grace.

"Why don't you think about it while we finish up, whip up some cocoa and wait for the cookies to finish baking and then cool down," Danny assured him.

It was an hour or so later when Grace, having been impatiently waiting for the cookies to be ready for decorating, jumped to her feet.

"Now Danno?" She implored him. The smell of fresh, warm cookies filled the air and the faster they decorated them, the quicker they could eat one - or two.

Danny put the paper down that he'd been reading and grinned at her infectious eagerness, "Yeah I guess they'll be cool enough now."

"You thought of an idea?" Grace turned to Steve as he stood. "Because if we can't think of something, we just do whatever we like."

Steve had thought of an idea, but he paused before he said it, thinking maybe it would be better to just go for the free for all. He wouldn't feel quite so awkward. What if they thought his idea was stupid? He looked from Grace to Danny and saw the knowing in Danny's eyes, Danny wouldn't let him deflect the moment so easily, so he swallowed down on his pride and smiled down at Grace.

"I was thinking snowflakes," Steve said to her. She gazed up at him, letting the idea ferment in her brain, a hundred ideas all springing up at once with the eagerness of her youth. She smiled broadly, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the kitchen.

"Perfect," She declared officially.


	8. I wish....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes wishes aren't pretty...

That evening Danny had to put Grace in bed again, the day of activity had exhausted her and she'd barely made it through half of a movie before falling into a deep sleep against him. Steve watched him carry her up stairs, one arm wrapped carefully around her, her small head fitting into the crook of his neck, an arm hanging limply down her side. It looked like the safest place to be as Danny moved up the steps, a hand on the rail to steady his way.

Steve sat back in his chair, looking over the room, the scent of cookies still lingering, the sugary taste of icing on his lips. A few days ago, he'd been preparing for another two weeks of vacation alone. An empty house, no Christmas lights, no tree, nobody to disturb him from his solitude. For so many years he'd pretended and convinced himself he was happier alone, not celebrating the holiday or taking part in any of it.

It surprised him how quick they'd accepted this strange, magical, turn of events. That an elf had appeared in his classroom and bound him to the Williams family, that from that moment, his life had quickly unravelled. Layer upon layer of his life had begun to peel back and he had began to see how lonely his existence was, how lonely he'd become. In Danny he'd found someone to confide in, someone who accepted him for who he was, even the bad, grumpy, miserable parts of him.

If Danny could accept him, then who was to say other people wouldn't either. Maybe it was time to stop hiding behind his misery and begin to enjoy life, instead of driving everything that could possibly bring him happiness away. He stood up, realising there was something he needed to do.

When Danny came downstairs he was hunched over the dining table, pen scribbling away.

"Steve?" Danny asked, walking over to him.

"I'm writing to Mary," Steve told him, pausing and breathing in. Danny rested a hand on his shoulder, fingers touching the nape of his neck as he leaned down to see a few pages of a letter already written out. "I was just writing out a card for her, but there seems to be a lot more to say."

"Looks like," Danny smiled, squeezing his fingers lightly in comfort. "I'll leave you to it."

Danny pulled away and Steve found he missed the contact of his hand, frowning to himself and shaking his head. It wouldn't do to begin letting things get messy like that. Danny was perhaps becoming a friend, there didn't need to be anything more. Why on earth would Danny be interested any way?

"You okay? Did I throw you off your concentration?" Danny said beside him.

"No, I just," Steve began, shaking his head again and glancing to his side. "I need to know where to send it."

"I'll put in a call to HQ, see if they can get me some information on her whereabouts," Danny said to him. "It may take a while but I'm sure we'll find her."

"Thanks," Steve replied gratefully.

~

The days were passing quickly and Christmas would soon be upon them. Steve was surprised at how familiar and homey he felt having Grace and Danny around. It was nice to wake up to the sound of other people, the TV on downstairs as Grace watched cartoons as she ate her cereal. The smell of coffee as Danny wandered around reading the morning paper, slowly waking up to the day. Steve found he could get used to feeling that way each day, which made it all the more bittersweet. By New Years it would all be over and then he'd have to go back to work, back to his normal, every day, lonely existence. What was the point if that was all he had to look forward to? Danny would go back to his life, he'd go back to school, things would go back to the way they were.

It was Christmas Eve and he sank into a seat at the table, nursing a coffee, waiting for his toast to brown and worrying his lower lip. Danny sat opposite him, looking at him keenly.

"What's the matter?" Danny asked before the long silence became uncomfortable.

"Nothing," Steve said quickly, sitting back and not quite looking at him. "Why should anything be the matter?"

Danny looked him over carefully, trying to figure out what was going on in his brain. "Steve? Something's bothering you, what is it?"

"What's the point of all this Danny?" Steve back snapped quickly. "It's Christmas Eve, in two days all this will be over and what happens then? You go back to your life, I go back to mine. It's been a waste of time."

"We were put into this situation for a reason," Danny said slowly, reaching out a hand to rest over his where it lay on the table. "You have to admit you've changed. Or maybe you haven't, maybe this is the person you've always been you've just not allowed yourself to be him. You're a good guy, a nice guy. This hasn't been a waste of time."

"Yeah it has," Steve said pulling his hand away and looking at Danny with a scowl. It would have been better if none of this had occurred, then he wouldn't feel his loneliness quite so much. It wouldn't hurt to know this would all be over soon and he'd go back to being alone. "You know I know what I said to the kids that day was wrong, I'm sorry I said it. So I hope this magic or whatever puts things right for them so they can have a good Christmas. But I wish this entire situation hadn't happened, because it's all going to end. It's been pointless and stupid and I wish - I wish I'd never met you."

Steve was surprised at the twist of pain he felt inside as he said it. It was like he'd been punched in the gut, only he'd hit himself. He stood up quickly and turned away before Danny could pierce him with that hurt expression on his face any further. But he was faced with another face of pain as he found Grace standing in the doorway, having heard every word. And she gazed up at him with glassy eyes and a pout on her lips. He crossed the room, brushing past her and disappearing up the stairs to hide from both of them, closing the door to his bedroom and leaning back against it, eyes closed and breathing deeply to stop the lump in his throat from developing further.

"Why is it, you can't stop hurting that little girl?" a voice asked him.

He opened his eyes to be faced with Bernard, sucking on a candy cane and looking at him with a stern expression on his face.

"I said what I said to stop her getting hurt any more," Steve said defensively. "To stop all of us getting hurt. After Christmas things will go back to normal and that means they'll be out of my life, I'll be out of theirs."

"You're afraid of getting close," Bernard pointed out knowingly.

"I'm afraid of not being good enough," Steve shrugged.

"And of getting hurt," Bernard continued. "So you say all those things because it's easier to destroy things now than give it a chance. Better that everyone hates you than give anyone a chance to love you."

"Why are you here?" Steve asked with a heavy sigh, not wanting to get into the details with an elf.

"You know news travels fast and this my friend, well, you just keep rocking the boat," Bernard said drawing closer. "The big man sent me in to intervene. He's decided you need a little more help to believe."

"Believe in what?" Steve said with frown.

"Yourself," Bernard grinned, putting a hand on his arm. "And him."

Then he clicked his fingers and everything around them disappeared in a glittering, sparkling display of light.


	9. Santa Claus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Danny and Grace meet the big guy himself.

"Steve?"

Danny's voice seemed distant and Steve frowned, rubbing his eyes to wipe the brightness of his eyes.

"Steve, you okay?" Danny asked and he could feel a hand on his shoulder shaking him.

"Mm'good," Steve said, sitting up on what felt like the most comfortable of chairs. "Danny? What happened? Bernard..."

He opened his eyes and Danny was grinning down at him with a gleeful look in his eyes.

"We're in the North Pole," Danny said quickly, looking like a kid in a candy store. "Santa sent Bernard and a bunch of elves to bring us here and, well, here we are."

"Isn't it great?" Grace said skipping on the spot next to Steve's chair.

"We're in the North Pole?" Steve said sceptically, wondering what Danny had put in the coffee maker that morning. He sat up, looking around them. They were in a large room, with an open fire lit nearby, a small table with a teapot and cups next to him. Across the room was a large Christmas tree, a real one that made the air smell like pine, decorated in the most delicate and shiny of ornaments.

"You okay?" Danny asked again, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Bernard caught me in the bedroom," Steve grimaced, looking at Danny sheepishly. "I'm sorry for what I said."

"So you should be," Bernard said from behind him.

Danny looked over to Bernard, giving him a shake of his head. He could handle Steve just fine thank you.

"It's all right," Danny said softly. "What makes you think after Christmas I'd stop wanting to know you? I like this Steve remember. Why were you going to take him away from me just because Christmas was over?"

"I'm just -," Steve began, pausing and looking down at his hands awkwardly. Grace's small hand covered his and gave it a squeeze.

"It's okay to be afraid," Grace said wisely, leaning into him. "I don't want things to go back to how they were after Christmas and I go back to school. I like you and I think the other kids would too if you showed them what you are really like. I don't want to move classes any more."

"It's up to you Steve," Danny agreed with a nod, giving Grace a small hug. "If you want this friendship to last, if you want to stop being lonely and sad then you have to start trying again. Yeah you've been knocked down, things have been hard. But you don't have to do it alone."

Steve was about to reply what Bernard blew his nose loudly behind them and began sniffling. They all turned to find the elf dabbing at his eyes with a handkerchief.

"I love it when a plan comes together," Bernard said, his voice trembling. "Come on, there's plenty to see. It's Christmas Eve, our second busiest day of the year."

Bernard lead them through some winding corridors, elves too'ing and fro'ing amongst them, none taller than Grace aside from Bernard himself. He seemed unusually tall for an elf.

"And this," he announced, sounding important and proud and they paused in front of two impossibly tall, grand doors. "Is the workshop."

He pushed them open and instantly the air was filled with sounds, of voices, music, machinery, hammering, sawing, drilling. Grace clapped her hands excitedly and rushed forward, closely followed by Danny and Steve as they entered the most important place of the North Pole. Everywhere they looked elves worked at their craft. Everything seemed so smooth and organised, despite the vast amount of work happening. It was a well run machine operated by experienced elves like Bernard himself. As soon as they entered the workshop though, everything fell quiet and all eyes turned to the humans from the outside.

They made their way through the workshop, Bernard getting stopped every other step by elves asking him to sign papers, inspect their work or check an order. Eventually they made it out to explore more of the pole.

"Hey Grace, how would you like to meet the reindeer?" Bernard asked, leaning down and handing her a candy cane from the depths of his pocket.

She took it and then took his hand as he led the way, unable to contain her excitement. The stables weren't far and each reindeer had his or her own stall, being attended to by dedicated elves. Grace oohed and ahhed at each of them and Danny had to politely decline her hopes of owning one.

"I don't think reindeer would cope with the Hawaiian heat princess," he told her as they petted a baby reindeer called Chet, who was in training.

"They don't get the ability to fly until they get older," Bernard explained. "Then they have to learn how to control it, so it'll take him a few years before he gets sleigh duty. But he's a good one."

Chet made a purring sound as Grace stroked his nose and giggled at his cuteness. Danny had to smile too, this has to be the best Christmas either of them could ever hope to have together.

"And over here," Bernard said, pulling Grace with him. Her excitement was infectious and they both skipped towards another pair of doors. "Is the sleigh."

He pushed the doors open and pulled her inside, Steve and Danny close behind.

"Wow," Grace said in awe. It was large, gold and ornate, with swirls and sparkles all over it. "Can I sit in it?"

"Go ahead," Bernard said, giving her a hand to help her in. She climbed aboard and sat down, bouncing on the seat.

"I wish I had a camera," Danny sighed, smiling at his daughter and her happiness.

"I don't think this is a moment you'll ever forget seeing," Steve said knowingly with a smile of his own.

Suddenly doors opened and elves began pouring inside, chattering to one another, oblivious to their presence. Grace stood and moved to the side towards Danny as they began pressing in around them.

"Wow is it time for inspection?" Bernard asked with a frown, checking the watch on his wrist, frowning and then checking his pocket watch also, holding it to his ear and giving it a shake. A group of elves surrounded him and they began babbling to him.

Danny frowned, looking around, wondering just how many more elves would enter the room. It wasn't that large and he felt like a giant amongst all the small bodies. Then his eyes landed on another tall person in the room, one more rotund, with a grin on his face and a large white beard, dancing eyes and a red suit.

"It's Santa," Grace whispered from beside him, as if saying it any louder would end the magic. Danny just nodded numbly beside her, not taking his eyes off the man wandering through the crowd of elves, striding towards them. It took him a moment to remember Steve and turned his head, searching him out. Steve stood stony faced by the sleigh, arms gathered to his chest, folded tightly, like he was holding and protecting himself. His eyes bore sullenly into Santa, devoid of any emotion but hurt and disbelief.

Danny gave Grace's hand a squeeze and bent down to her. "Go say hello," he encouraged and she smiled up at him, pressed a kiss to his cheek before she slipped down from the sleigh, Bernard taking her hand and pulling her through the crowd to introduce her. Danny watched her get swallowed up, joining the small bodies of the elves, her height the only thing distinguishing her from them. Happy in the knowledge she was safe, he moved towards Steve, putting a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Steve, you okay?" he asked cautiously.

"No, no I'm not," Steve replied, words sounding painful, like it was hard to speak. "I - this is just - I need to leave."

But he didn't move, just stared across the expanse of bodies, the realisation the man really existed, that the magic was real was too much to bear.

"Steve-," Danny began again and Steve suddenly went limp, arms sagging, slumping against the sleigh to hold him up.

"All this time," Steve whispered with a shake of his head. "All that time, when I was a kid, when I needed - something - how can I believe in this, even now? Why should I? I needed a bit of magic, help, all I got was rejection."

"C'mon babe, he doesn't do miracles, he couldn't have changed how your dad thought. You said yourself, it was just his generation, his way of thinking," Danny whispered to him, moving closer and putting an arm around him.

Steve said nothing, tensing up again at his touch, forcing himself to stand straighter as the elves began swarming closer, herding Santa towards them. Danny glanced around, felt winded with a certain feeling, like warmth and comfort pumped in his veins as he met eyes with the man in red. He was just an ordinary man, a little on the rotund side, but a man, one with eyes that danced and a knowing smile. A face that was so open, wise and honest, Danny felt his mouth dry up and he couldn't help but smile. At once he felt a kid again and at the same time, all grown up and facing a proud parent.

"Daniel," Santa said, extending a hand. Danny took it and shook it, a strong handshake, Santa's hand was warm and firm in his grip. "Bernard set you an important task this Christmas. Well done son."

Danny felt a surge of pride before he felt a bitter sting. He wasn't so sure he'd succeeded in the 'task' he'd been challenged with a week ago. He withdrew his hand and looked to Steve who looked uncomfortable with all the gathered bodies around him, not looking at Santa, barely acknowledging him. Danny put a hand on his back in a show of support as Santa turned to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Danny felt Steve tense at the touch and he gave a small shrug to try and remove the hand but Santa didn't pull away.

"Steven," Santa said in a soft, comforting way, like he was consoling him. "I'm sorry."

Steve looked up in surprise, saw the raw emotion of that sorry in the mans face. He frowned, brow furrowing in confusion and he relaxed a little, leaning towards Danny for support.

"What?" he asked, wondering if he'd heard right.

"I'm sorry," Santa repeated a little louder. "You've had a rough few years. When a kid stops believing so suddenly, it's hard to rekindle that belief. Over the years, well, people slip through the net. I've not had this job long, but we've been working on fixing things. Some people simply don't want to believe, but some people, like yourself, well it's a little more complicated. Before I took on this role, I didn't believe myself, then I was thrown into the job and I had no choice but to believe it. It's been a hard road, a learning curve."

"I don't understand," Steve said with a shrug. "Why are you apologising?"

"You needed help, reassurance, something," Santa replied, giving his shoulder a squeeze. "Someone to tell you everything was going to be okay and you didn't get that when you needed it the most."

An elf appeared beside him, holding out some old faded letters. Santa took them with a thank you and handed them to Steve.

"Like I said, we've been working on fixing things. In the vaults there are thousands of letters, some of them decades old, of kids who never got answers back. Because sometimes, like you, they were asking for more than a physical gift," Santa explained. "These are yours."

Steve took them in disbelief, looking at his own young scrawl on the front. The letters he'd sent when he was twelve, thirteen, fourteen.

"You got these?" Steve said quickly, looking up at him. "You got my letters."

"Yes, of course," Santa replied with a nod and a grin. "It's the right address."

"But some of these," Steve said, looking through them as there were three or four. "My dad - he read them."

"Yes, parents tend to do that," Santa sighed with a grimace. "Then they destroy them, or try. But once it's addressed to us, destroyed or other it will find it's way. We've a whole section of elves devoted to sticking pieces of ripped letters back together again. The ones with black around the edges are the ones that people try to burn, but the ash just gathers back together and the letters fly to us."

"But -," Steve began again, looking suddenly angry and upset. "You never answered them. I asked for help and I never got it."

"No, you asked to be fixed," Santa retorted, patting his arm gently and giving him a warm smile. "It was another Santa then, but he would have said the same thing. You didn't need to be fixed because you weren't broken."

"My mom, she never knew, I asked for help so I could tell her," Steve struggled, voice wavering.

"She would have known," A voice interjected behind them. Steve and Danny turned to be faced with a woman, a beautiful blonde with gentle eyes and soft red lips. Mrs Claus. "Call it a mothers intuition. She would have known and would have been waiting for you to tell her in your own time. It was just fate, tragic fate, that stole that moment from you."

"Your dad was afraid for you so he tried to protect you as best he could," Santa continued. "He thought it was the right thing to do."

"All these years, I've been trying, struggling," Steve said with a shake of his head, slumping again, like he was exhausted from the fight.

"You stopped writing," Santa said, moving around him to stand with his wife. "You stopped believing. There was little that could be done by then, at least people thought. I'm sorry you've had to feel so alone all these years."

"But you aren't alone anymore," Danny added, putting an arm around him again.

"It's never too late," Santa agreed with a nod of his head. "Mistakes have been made, doesn't mean you allow them to dictate your future. You just have to forgive and move on - it's that simple."

"Maybe not so simple," Steve sighed. "I don't know - I just - this is all too much."

"Cocoa," Mrs Claus declared from beside them. "Cocoa fixes everything. You look like you need a cup."

Santa beamed and agreed, receiving a chiding look from Mrs Claus who gave a slight shake of her head in bemusement. She was determined to have him cut back on his cocoa intake throughout the year.

"Dad, can I go see the work shop again," Grace piped up as the elves began scattering once more.

Danny agreed, watching her leave as he and Steve began following Bernard in the opposite direction. As they walked he slipped his hand into Steve's and Steve paused, looking at him in surprise before glancing at their hands.

"This okay?" Danny asked, giving his fingers a squeeze.

Steve stared at him before swallowing down, giving a silent nod before they began walking again.

"We'll catch up," Santa said from behind them, veering off with Mrs Claus down another corridor, followed by a group of babbling elves on important business.

"This place is unbelievable," Steve muttered in awe, taking in the maze of halls, glancing into rooms that were a hub of activity of small bodies all working busily away.

"I know," Danny agreed. Bernard led them to a cosy room, cocoa already set out on the table, steam wisping into the air.

"Enjoy," he smiled before slipping away, closing the door behind him.

Steve sank down into the sofa and sighed, putting his head into his hands. "This is all a bit too much for me."

Danny sat beside him and laughed. "Yeah, bit of a mind fuck."

Steve straightened up, gave a small laugh. "You allowed to say 'fuck' in the North Pole?"

"Don't know," Danny shrugged and grinned. "Hope it doesn't get us on the naughty list."

Steve sat back, looking at the letters he still held, partly crumpled in his grasp. "All this time, I thought they'd been destroyed. They were here, in this place, all along."

"You okay?" Danny asked, putting a hand on his thigh and squeezing gently.

"I can't," Steve shook his head. "Just - I don't know-."

"Here," Danny said, leaning over and picking up a mug of cocoa. "Like they said, cocoa fixes everything. Look it's even got those mini marshmallows on it."

Steve took the mug and put it to his lips, chocolate mint flavour hitting his senses and he drank back a mouthful, it was rich and creamy, melting down his throat and making him hum in enjoyment.

"Wow," he said in surprise. "That is good."

Danny laughed and shook his head at him, making a gesture at his lips.

"What?" Steve asked with a shrug, "Try some, it's delicious."

"You got a little," Danny laughed again, pointing at his face. "Just, a dash -."

He settled his hand on Steve's cheek and rubbed his thumb against his lower lip to wipe away a smear of cocoa.

"All grown up and still need taking care of," Danny muttered with a smile.

"I'm sorry," Steve blurted out suddenly and Danny dropped his hand to rest on his thigh again.

"Why?" Danny shrugged with a questioning frown.

"For this," Steve said, "For the past week, for what I said today. It's been a mad journey and it's my fault, I doubt this is the Christmas you were hoping for."

"Uh, we're in the North Pole where my daughter is currently hanging out with elves having just met Santa Claus," Danny laughed, rolling his eyes at him. "You think that's bad?"

"I meant how all of this started," Steve said, dropping his gaze. "You don't need to deal with my problems."

"You needed a friend," Danny assured him. "You need to know it's okay to be - you. Like I said, you aren't alone, you gotta stop acting like you are."

Steve frowned and pushed his hand away, looking at him with sudden disdain. "I'm not looking for pity Danny."

"Good because I'm not giving you any," Danny retorted, putting his hand back on his knee. "Stop pushing people away. You're scared, I get it, but you've got to give people a chance. Give me a chance."

"To do what?" Steve said exasperatedly. "Give you a chance to do what Danny?"

"This," Danny said, hands framing his face and pulling him in before he could say or do anything about it.

The kiss was quick, Steve pulling back abruptly with a look of shock. Danny was disappointed and just watched him.

"What - what are you doing?" Steve asked, his fingers at Danny's chest but they clutched into his shirt tightly.

"Um, well," Danny began with a small smile. "Back where I come from it's called kissing. What, I got to wait to get you under the mistletoe?"

Steve frowned, uncertainty in his features. "But - why?"

"It isn't pity," Danny shook his head firmly. "So don't even think that's what this is. You're more screwed up than I thought if you think that."

"But -," Steve started and Danny gave a laugh, shaking his head at him.

"I like you moron," Danny said, giving him a poke. "That so hard for you to understand? Despite everything you've put me through, despite the fact you made my little girl cry, I like you. I even, dare I say it, find you attractive. I think you're gorgeous, I think you're sexy - for the past few days I've found it hard to keep my hands off you. That you come with a sob story just makes me want to prove it to you even more that I like you, that I want you. That you're so worth the effort, even if you are a pain in my ass."

"You want me?" Steve repeated.

"Okay I know you've got some catching up to do," Danny said raising his eyebrows. "All those years of repressing who you are screws up a person, I get it. But you must know how attractive you are."

Steve actually flushed and dropped his hand, turning away in bewilderment. Danny ran his arm around his shoulder giving him a small squeeze.

“Steve, babe,” he said gently. “I’m sorry, I’m not saying this to upset or embarrass you. It’s just how I feel and I need you to know that.”

“You hated me a week ago,” Steve said stiffly.

“Yeah maybe I did,” Danny admitted with a nod. “I didn’t like that Steve McGarrett, still don’t. The one who’s miserable and got no heart or life in him. But the Steve I’ve gotten to know over this last week, I like him. That’s the real you babe, you just have to learn to stop hiding.”

“Christmas will be over and all of this, it’ll be the past Danny,” Steve sighed heavily. “Then work begins again, we go our separate ways.”

“Whoa, who says we go our separate ways?” Danny said, leaning into him, despite that Steve wouldn’t look at him again. He was drawn to the way his cheeks had flushed red in embarrassment at being told he was attractive. “I know where you live, you know where I live. I want to get to know you better and I want to take you out on a date. I want to see you and keep seeing you Steve, if you’d give us a chance.”

“Danny,” Steve said shaking his head. Danny reached up with his free hand and pulled his face back towards him, looking him in the eye.

“Just give me, us, a chance okay?” Danny implored him softly. “Please, that’s all I’m asking. I can be very persuasive.”

Steve gave a small smile and laughed, “Yeah I’ve figured that out Danno.”

Danny grinned and urged him closer, kissing him softly again and happily finding this time Steve didn’t pull away.


	10. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they all live....

_One Year Later_

Danny hovered in the doorway and looked cautiously around the room. It looked like a Christmas sprite had spewed up every decoration on the planet into the living room. And he’d met Christmas sprites, he knew they were capable of it. The tree alone was huge, thick full branches, filling the entire opposite wall where the patio doors usually could be seen. It rustled and grunted and Danny rocked on his heels as he realised somewhere under the branches of the spruce was his partner.

“Uh, babe?” Danny asked carefully, stepping inside and having to delicately step over toys strewn along the floor.

Steve’s head popped out from behind the tree, grinning, followed by the rest of his body.

“Hey, you’re home,” Steve said, disengaging from the tree to cross the room. “What do you think? It arrived a few hours ago.”

“It’s, uh,” Danny began, eyeing the tree again. He looked up, there’d be just enough room for the topper. “Big.”

He looked around him again, frowning as he took in just how much decorations and parcels they were surrounded by. “Where’d all this come from?”

“Bernard gave us special discount,” Steve explained, Danny turning to him in surprise, eyebrows reaching his hairline.

“You got this stuff from the pole?” Danny said exasperated. “How much discount? And it had better be free delivery.”

“We got a good deal,” Steve assured him with a laugh, holding out a small card to him. “And the tree is a gift.”

Danny took the card and slipped it out of the envelope –

“Dear Steve, Danny & Grace – chose this tree especially for you, to celebrate the first McGarrett Williams family Christmas. The first of many we hope – we’ve also sent a special North Pole snowflake, your first tree decoration, like all snowflakes it’s unique, just like you all, don’t ever forget that. Merry Christmas, from all at the north pole – Mr and Mrs Santa Claus.”

Steve held up what looked like a delicate glass ornament which sparkled in the light, a snowflake captured inside.

“I thought Gracie would like to hang it,” he smiled, before laying back into the box it had arrived in. “What time will she be here?”

“After five,” Danny said, watching as Steve strode off again, this time to a box on the sofa and beginning to unpack its contents, adding to the mess. “Uh, how long have you been unpacking and, um, decorating?”

“Not long, the tree arrived last,” Steve said without stopping. “But everything began arriving this morning, I figured I’d make a start.

He paused and turned around with a small frown, eyeing Danny closely. “What’s wrong?”

Danny smiled and shook his head, giving a shrug, “Nothing.”

“No there’s something,” Steve said, putting the decorations he was holding down. “What is it? It’s too much right? I went overboard. I’m sorry.”

“No,” Danny laughed, shaking his head again and walking to him, putting a hand on his arm in reassurance. “It’s just nice to see you like this, enjoying it. Okay; maybe a little overboard with the decorations but it’s a big enough house, we’ll find room for everything. Grace is going to be psyched when she sees it.”

Steve grinned at that and nodded his head. “She is isn’t she? I went to the store and bought stuff to make cookies later as well.”

He was off again, flitting across the room to pull more things out from another box, moving on and delving into another. Danny was breathless just watching him.

“Mrs C sent some of that special cocoa didn’t she,” Danny said in amusement as Steve dashed around, definitely on a sugar rush mixed with a heavy dose of Christmas spirit. As Steve crossed his path Danny caught him by the arm and pulled him close. “Hey, c’mere.”

“What?” Steve asked as Danny grinned up at him, arm sliding around his waist.

“Just stop and enjoy it babe,” Danny said to him. “You don’t want to do all the fun stuff all at once. We’ve got two weeks to bake cookies, go shopping and do everything else you want to do. Why not right now we go make more cocoa, we sit and we wait for Grace to arrive so that we can decorate together, as a family.”

“I’m sorry,” Steve sighed with a smile, putting his arms around Danny’s shoulders. “Guess I’m just getting over excited.”

“Stop apologising,” Danny chided with a laugh. “You’ve got some lost years to catch up on. And I want to be here for every minute of that."

"Come here," Steve grinned, pulling him over to the doorway but not letting go of him. He pulled him closer and Danny laughed.

"Why here?" Danny grinned, happy to be held so close.

"Look up," Steve said and Danny looked up, giving another laugh and nod of approval at the mistletoe hanging above them.

"I gotta wait to be caught under the mistletoe before I get a kiss?" Danny said to him.

"No, but it's more romantic this way," Steve said, leaning into him and pressing his mouth against his. It was soft, lingering and gentle in a way that made Danny's knees go weak a little and he tightened his grip around Steve just in case he lost his balance.

When Steve pulled back Danny was dismayed, refusing to let him go so easily.

"Cocoa?" Steve asked as Danny licked his lips for the lingering taste of him.

"Kissing," Danny replied, pulling him closer again.

....and they lived happily ever after.

~fin~


End file.
